This invention relates generally to steering column assemblies and more particularly to universal joints used in steering column assemblies with larger degrees of angular misalignment.
Steering column assemblies are frequently made using two shaft members connected by a rubber coupling. The rubber coupling provides axial and torsional dampening.
As the angular misalignment between the two shaft members increases, the bending stress on the rubber coupling increases. This increases the fatigue on the rubber coupling and reduces its effective lifetime.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering column assemblies. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.